User blog:Rizi213/User Model Registration
Hey there, fellow users! Rida here with an important announcement. As - presumably - you all know, the Roleplay feature was taken down due to some issues and with it, so was the User Model Registration. The administration has been discussing this block and has come to a conclusion with two possible methods we can use for the registration, though we need the votes from every other user here to decide. The Methods The Original UMR DARP and we have been talking, and they have agreed to let us keep the UMR the way it is, which we are eternally grateful for. The UMR will stay the UMR you all know it as, with users all listing their models underneath their own titled sections. The pros for this are that it will be familiar to most roleplaying users and it is easy to use. The cons are that it can be hard to navigate and it will be time-consuming to see which models are reserved, which are taken, and which aren't in use. The Modified UMR Courtesy to Bea's mind and just a bit of my help, a new use of the UMR has been invented. The way it works is this: if you wish to reserve/use a model, you will have to create a page like so: "Model/". Once you have done that, you will list whether it is reserved or taken, which character you are using/reserving it for, and typing in which user is using/reserving it. On the page, you must add the appearance of the model and optionally, a short bio of them.** However, if the character you will be using the model for is denied, we will delete the page. If not, it will stay up and will be renamed! The pros of this method are that it's easy to use and doesn't take long to see if a model is reserved or not (i.e. typing it up into the search bar to see if they're taken or not). The cons are that it could take up too many pages and make the wiki a bit cluttered. Poll Which Method? Old UMR Modified UMR Using the poll above, please vote as to which UMR you'd like us to implement and you may comment your thoughts down below in the comments! Thank you for your continuous cooperation! **This may be deleted or added on to. IMPORTANT NOTE - POLL NOW CLOSED It seems like everyone has shared their voice as to their thoughts on the UMR! I can safely say that the majority of users here prefer the older way of using the user model registration, and the Administration is working fast to get it back up once more! Thank you all for sharing your votes and helping us to decide. On another note, I can also happily announce that the Roleplay feature should be up in about a few more days - a week at most. We've all been working very hard to get this segment up and running again and we're all very thankful for your cooperation and help. I can't wait to start roleplaying again! (like everybody else here xD) Category:Blog posts